


[維勇]到底是我擁有以前的你還是以前的我擁有你這是個大問題

by rabbittail



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbittail/pseuds/rabbittail
Summary: 原作以後的兩三年，設定是原作的那個賽季結束就結婚了OOC 是我的，甜蜜是他們的
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 13





	[維勇]到底是我擁有以前的你還是以前的我擁有你這是個大問題

維克托第一次在日本過冬發現被爐這個寶貝的時候，驚喜的程度並不亞於第一次看到勇利的cover 視頻。回到俄羅斯以後，他完全不顧家裡的裝修風格完全不適合這樣的傢俱，硬是挪走了一個矮櫃子、把茶几和沙發都推到了旁邊，在客廳的正中間擺下了運費比本體還要貴的被爐。

勇利看著自己丈夫來來去去忙得不亦樂乎，嘴裏還一直沒個停，最後在現代風格、有好看的不規則線條的海藍色地毯上放上了一個被子是傳統日式麻葉紋、顏色是黃色的被爐，那句「維恰我們家有地暖，所以不需要這個」還是咽回了肚子裡。

自從有了被爐以後兩個人就不怎麼去坐沙發了，連馬卡欽都學聰明了，經常往被爐裡面鑽。以前都是在全日錦標賽結束以後、偶爾回家待幾天的日子裡，勇利才會體驗到坐在被爐裡吃蜜柑的、專屬於家裡的冬天的回憶。這份感覺現在被維克托搬到了聖彼得堡，勇利覺得很奇妙。當維克托一口咬下勇利喂給他的剛削好的兔子蘋果時，蜜柑和蘋果的微妙偏差讓勇利忍不住笑了起來。維克托似乎很快就明白過來了，一邊咂吧了兩口蘋果一邊說「沒辦法…聖彼得堡沒有那些品種的蜜柑…兔子蘋果吃起來果然比較甜！」

勇利用一隻手橫向掐了一下丈夫的臉頰「在家裏再隨便也不要咂吧出聲。」維克托表示抗議說明明在日本吃拉麵要吃的大聲表示敬意，他這也是在對戀人削的水果表示敬意。雖然已經知道自己丈夫擅長說胡說八道的甜言蜜語，但勇利還是不太能習慣這個。他有點害羞地想要收回手，卻被對方抓住了手腕「勇利喜歡在家裏的被爐嗎？」勇利有些恍惚，一時間不知道對方指的是在長谷津還是聖彼得堡，但是看到對方滿懷期待的眼神，他大概明白了又是奇怪的「想要給勇利各種各樣不同的體驗和回憶」的想法在作祟。於是他迎著對方像湖水一樣清亮的眼睛小聲地回答著「嗯，很喜歡喔。」

——————

半夜勇利醒過來的時候花了好一會才反應過來，他們一邊喝著煎茶、一邊看著奇怪的俄羅斯肥皂劇，沒多久就都在被爐裡睡過去了。大概是自己撐不住先睡過去的，鼻梁上的眼鏡被維克托取下來放在了一邊。

他稍微伸了一下胳膊，又輕輕地轉了一下脖子，發現自己的丈夫睡得正熟。他側過身和對方面對面躺著，忍不住仔細端詳起這張自己百看不厭的臉。勇利還記得很清楚自己一開始在電視上看到維克托的時候，這張臉上是滿滿的膠原蛋白和隱隱可見的不可一世的氣質。那時候花滑天才橫空出世、維克托自己也知道自己的實力，因為年紀還小、性子也還沒有那麼圓滑，偶爾神采飛揚間會忍不住表現出「天底下只有自己是最棒的」的意思。但是要勇利來評價的話，他覺得那時候一點也不收斂的維克托也很好，所有表情都是最本真的孩子氣的樣子。那樣眼睛裡閃耀著要征服全世界的光的維克托令勇利無比著迷。

後來隨著維克托的年齡增長，花滑皇帝加冕、但面對媒體也不會再像十六七歲的時候那樣口無遮攔地表達自己心裡真正在想的一切了。儘管能發現維克托開始慢慢變得穩重、笑容越來越公式化，勇利也還是很喜歡關於對方的一切。那時候的維克托眼裡的光開始變了，他的眼裡似乎再也沒有了全世界，而是開始只專注在自己身上，大概也是源於對實力的絕對自信。硬要說的話勇利在那其中體會到了一絲若有似無的傲慢。勇利希望自己可以更快地追上這個人，雖然是說想要贏過對方，但更多的也許是一種複雜的心思。想要讓你知道是因為對你的欽慕，所以我才有勇氣跨過山川河流來到你面前，也許我不知道應該說什麼，但還是想站在你面前讓你知道花滑的世界不是只有你一個人。也許這中間還摻雜有一絲不強烈卻的的確確存在著的、奇妙的、對那些能一直在你身邊的人的嫉妒。

再到後來維克托自己跑來找勇利，黑髮青年終於有機會接觸真正的、對自己來說一直高高在上的神明大人。但是讓他感到有點奇怪的是，對方的一切似乎反而比自己知道的、對方的十六七歲的時候更加真實生動了，所有的表情和情緒都因為自己的一舉一動波動著。儘管對方的眼睛下已經開始出現了一些細紋，但是笑容卻比少年時候有更燦爛的顏色。自己可以驕傲自滿，這一點燦爛是自己點亮的嗎？維克托在勇利心裡始終是一個有點矛盾的存在，即便不是跟花滑相關的技術問題，對方有時候會毫不猶豫地說出最毒舌、最難聽的話，可是他知道對方是有能力把話說好聽的，所以勇利也琢磨不透對方只是出懶得這麼做、還是真的就只是想刺激別人。但是一想到對方對自己總是很坦誠地表達心情，也就不想思考這麼無關緊要的問題了。

黑髮青年忍不住伸手碰了碰對方的嘴唇。到底是怎麼從這麼好看的嘴裡、用這麼好聽的聲音、說出那麼直白又有些毒辣的話的？果然不明白。雖然自己聽到的多數是甜言蜜語。勇利想到這，感覺自己的臉有點發燙。他小心地用指尖描了一圈對方的嘴唇，忍不住小心地湊上去親了一下。嗯，果然還是很柔軟。大概是因為一直露在外面，所以對方的嘴唇有點涼。勇利往維克托那邊挪了挪，輕輕抵著對方的額頭、鼻尖也恰到好處地貼在了一起，溫熱的鼻息交融著讓他很安心。「他們互相擁有這彼此」這樣的認知讓勇利感到了四肢都發軟的幸福感。

——————

勇利曾經開玩笑說他們也許不能有孩子，因為維克托已經是一個非常麻煩的大孩子了，如果家裡有兩個孩子可能會鬧得雞犬不寧。

「我可不想看到兩個孩子對著我說『我不要吃芹菜啦』這樣的話。」勇利一邊把豬排翻了個面、調小了爐頭的火，一邊把事先搓好的肉丸子裹進剩下的面衣裡。維克托在旁邊看著味增湯、並適時地把最後一步的蔥花加入湯裡，邊嘟囔著說「俄羅斯也沒有法律規定爸爸媽媽不能挑食嘛…」説罷把火關了以後就習慣性地趴到了戀人身上，手臂環上了對方的腰。

「但是我想和勇利一起體驗各種各樣的事情…」銀發男人把下巴放在戀人的肩上委屈地嘟囔著。「我們都結婚了，想試著和勇利一起帶孩子這是很正常的想法。」維克托説罷親了一下戀人的側頸。

勝生勇利特別有趣。這是維克托對丈夫的第一印象。Banquet 的時候從悶聲不響灌酒、到熱情地全場跳舞、到最後直率地對自己說出心裡的想法，這過程中的反差讓維克托開始對黑髮青年產生了興趣。本來的他到底是什麼樣的？這個問題繞著維克托那個幾乎只有花滑的腦子轉了很久。但是因為後面要備戰世錦賽時間很緊，所以這個問題雖然轉了很久、終究也沒能好好進入腦子裡。後來他看到了那個cover 的視頻，這個問題猝不及防地一下鑽入了他的腦子裡，而且變得更加複雜了。內斂？敏感？寡言？奔放？深情？坦率？到底哪一面是他？維克托想要更多地了解這個人，他的潛意識告訴他，自己缺失的東西也許會在這個人身上找到。

隨著相處的時間成倍增加，維克托有些驚奇的發現原來之前困惑他的每一面都是勝生勇利。他感情充沛地擁有著每一個特質，複雜又多變，是一個生機勃勃的人。於是維克托想要走進他的心裡，想要看這背後的所有感情、想要看這個人會表現出來的每一個表情。後來一切都變得遠遠不夠，維克托想要和這個人在一起做所有事情，他想要抓住對方每一次新體驗時的樣子和心情，最重要的是這樣的心情是因為和自己在一起才會有的。他想要和對方做各種各樣的事情，無論是美好的、奇異的、還是瘋狂的。無論一起經歷的事情有多麽的不可思議，這其中的愛情一定是腳踏實地的。維克托覺得自己曾經缺失的部分被對方填得滿滿，可是卻又像貪得無厭一樣得生出了更多的空白，必須由勝生勇利用一生才能填補的空白。

「所以！維恰要快點改掉挑食的壞毛病！」黑髮青年滿臉通紅地掐了丈夫的手臂一下。雖然話題是他開的，但他對這種話題果然還是應付不來。以後不嘗試了！

「芹菜有益身體健康，這對運動員來說很重要…」勇利平復了一下心情，把豬排撈出來放在烘培紙上濾油，用維克托最喜歡的聲音溫柔地說著對維克托來說堪稱恐怖襲擊的話「如果維恰還是經常偷偷把芹菜挑出來，我就把芹菜打成汁、跟蛋液混合以後煎蛋喔。」

「親愛的你不能這麼殘忍！！！」

——————

聽到維克托節奏有些變化的呼吸，勇利意識到對方可能要醒了，便想挪開一點讓對方可以活動一下。沒想到對方摟緊了自己的腰、把自己往下拉，還哼哼了兩聲，似乎是為了清嗓子。勇利順著自家戀人的力氣往對方懷裡靠了靠，額頭貼在了對方的下巴上。

「…不是說不要在被爐裡睡覺嗎，勇利壞孩子。」維克托的聲音有些低啞地在頭頂響起。黑髮青年閉上了眼睛、手搭上了對方的腰「反正也算是其中一件第一次和維恰做的事情，沒關係。」「嗯…」勇利感覺對方發出了一聲意味不明的咕噥。他睜開了眼睛，抬頭眼帶不解地看著自己的丈夫。

「我覺得自己虧了…」維克托眨了眨眼，有些賭氣地小聲說「You know everything about me and you always know what I am thinking… but I only have you from your 23…」俄羅斯人越說越委屈，甚至讓勇利有對方下一秒就要哭出來了的錯覺。他有點慌了，趕緊抱住對方、輕輕拍著對方的背。

過了一會他輕聲開口說「可是這沒有什麼可以比較的，是因為我以前了解的那些關於你的一切，我才能走到你面前，對嗎？」

「可是我嫉妒那些沒有我的時間。」維克托語氣中透露著不甘心。

勇利覺得自己的心臟忽然跳得很快。他很意外像這樣扭曲的情感居然能穿越時空達成一致。

「…那我想…」他有些顫抖地開口「你其實已經擁有他們了。因為我的23歲之前全部都是你。」

維克托發誓自己看到了最甜蜜的笑容。在昏暗的燈光下對方的眸色有些深，深棕色的瞳仁裡面只有自己，那種甜蜜的樣子就吃了像是世界上最高級的牛奶巧克力，讓人全身都幸福溫暖起來。

是嗎？原來自己其實早就被賜予了禮物，註定只屬於自己的禮物。

「那我似乎也開始嫉妒以前的自己了，那個時候就擁有了勇利的全部目光，明明現在勇利除了關心我還很關心別人。」維克托開著輕鬆的玩笑掩飾內心的波瀾。

「維恰應該謝謝以前的自己，不然我才不知道你是誰。」

「好壞！寶貝你以前對我不是這樣的！」

「我就是喔。」

「嗚嗚嗚你不仰慕我了！」

勇利埋在戀人懷裡笑得停不下來。

對啊，我不仰慕你了，我愛你。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫的時候發現時間線和背景設定一直是沿用以前寫的那些小甜餅，等有空的時候就把那些從Lofter 搬過來…  
> 這篇的靈感來自失眠飛行，歌詞真的很可愛的一首歌


End file.
